


Will of the Weakness

by Cheshyr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I just wanted to see Stiles own, Lighthearted, Really!, Stiles is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyr/pseuds/Cheshyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Derek threw Stiles into walls, he always assumed that the teenager didn't fight because he couldn't. Not once did he consider the possibility that Stiles was holding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will of the Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fic. You guys know the drill: Un-beta'd. Not season two compatible. I will always do what I want.
> 
> (Also, a fic that isn't depressing or horrifying?! WHO AM I?!!)

It is a fact, universally accepted, that Stiles is human.

Seriously, no one will argue this, not even Stiles. He is a very flesh-and-blood human with very human limitations. And this is in no way a bad thing. However, his human status has led to some assumptions being made. Some wrong assumptions.

Derek took great pleasure in shoving Stiles against walls. It gave him a thrill he didn’t care to delve too deeply into to hear the boy’s heart rate rise. Not to mention he had found that physical violence (or threats of it) seemed to be the only way to get Stiles to show any form of submission. It was slight, and short lived, but Derek was a new alpha, he would take what he could get. 

Now, neither of these facts was ever thought about very deeply by, well, anyone. Until one Sunday afternoon when Derek called his pack together to deal with what would hopefully turn out to be nothing. 

Lydia and Jackson stood together, their backs straight with a confident, better-than-you attitude that Derek couldn’t decide if he liked or not. Meanwhile Scott and Allison were hand in hand while Stiles texted furiously in a corner.

“Hey!” Derek snapped at the human, “Pay attention!”

“Yeah, yeah, I am, I just need to win this argument with my dad first.”

“Stiles…” the alpha growled.

“Hold on! He wants to get drive-thru for dinner but I know that if I’m not there to supervise he’ll eat everything he’s not allowed so I just need to get him to admit his irresponsibility and-“

The rant was cut off by a yelp as Derek shoved him into the wall by his jacket.

“This is important. Pay. Attention.”

“Yup, yes sir, attention, full and undivided, absolutely.”

Lydia and Jackson snickered, Allison rolled her eyes and Scott just smiled exasperatedly. When they were all finally seated and focused in Derek’s dilapidated living room, their alpha began. “There’s another pack in town.”

There was an immediate burst of sound as everyone started talking at once, before they were all silenced by a snarl from Derek. “Just listen! They haven’t done anything yet, and they might not even be planning to. But regardless, we should meet them in order to make sure. If nothing else they need to understand that this is our territory.”

“Right, none of that ‘sharing is caring’ crap.” Stiles shrank back as Derek glared at him. “Shutting up now.”

The alpha sighed, exasperated. “Just… let’s go.”

~

They find the intruding pack in an abandoned warehouse where one would expect to find nefarious villains plotting world domination, an observation that Stiles pointed out immediately, resulting in several rolled eyes and one special alpha-glare. They were only outside the building less than a minute when a short woman with jet black hair in a pixie cut opened the door nearest to them and gestured for them to come inside. Derek took a moment to focus his senses, making sure they weren't too out numbered, before nodding and leading his pack into the building.

Once inside, they were greeted by eight werewolves, the youngest looking to be maybe eighteen and the oldest probably in their mid-thirties. A man of about twenty-five with a long, red Mohawk stepped forward, letting his eyes flash red as Derek did the same, acknowledging each other as alphas.

“You realize you’re in our territory, right?” Derek cut straight to the chase, not even bothering with pleasantries.

The other alpha snorted. “Hard not to, you’ve got the whole area pretty well marked.”

“Then what are your intentions?”

“We thought we’d take a look around, maybe mingle with some of the locals.” He grinned maliciously.

Before Derek could respond, Stiles snorted. “Good luck with that, dude. I’d bet twenty bucks you guys would end up going after one of the six humans in this town that could legitimately kill you.” The alpha growled, narrowing his eyes, and Stiles held his hands up in a peacemaking gesture. “Hey, I’m saying this for your benefit. Wouldn’t want to find you with an arrow in your eye, that’d just be so unfortunate.”

“Is that a threat?” The older werewolf ground out, a few members of his pack shifting and growling behind him.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “What? Dude, I’m pretty sure I couldn’t threaten someone if I tried.”

“It’s true.” Jackson chimed in from the back, falling silent when Derek turned to glare at him.

“Exactly!” Stiles continued, “I was being completely sincere. It would be a huge disappointment if you were to meet your untimely end. Think of the friendships we wouldn’t get to forge, the alliances, the missed opportunities to mock you for that atrocious hair cut-“

The alpha growled menacingly and abruptly grabbed Stiles by his jacket, slamming him into the wall in a way that was remarkably familiar. Despite this, Derek felt his hackles rise, eyes flashing red as he prepared to lunge at the offending werewolf. He was too slow.

Stiles’ back had barely made contact with the wall before his knee was jerked up, quick and sharp, straight into the alpha’s groin. A low keening noise escaped the werewolf’s throat as his body hunched over, allowing Stiles to lift his arm up and over, bringing his elbow down harshly on his upper back. Within seconds of Stiles being assaulted, the alpha was on the ground in front of him, still slightly curled into himself, his hands around his wounded manhood. 

Both packs stood in stunned silence, even as Stiles scampered away from his victim, eyes wide and mouth running. 

“No! Bad alpha! No attacking the soft, breakable human! That is, that is just unacceptable, we have been peaceful as fuck! Use your words, violence is not the answer!”

There was a moment of awkward silence as the injured werewolf picked himself up off the ground, still hunched slightly despite his best efforts. Derek turned his head to look between Stiles and the alpha a few times, before shrugging at the red-head. 

“He has a point.”

Later, the offending alpha would swear up and down to his snickering pack that the only reason he didn’t kill the Beacon Hills wolves in front of him was because he didn’t want to deal with the fallout and decided to be merciful. 

As it was, there was a distinctly stunned look on his face as he stammered and tried and failed to stand up straight. “Uh, right. Sorry, I guess. Um…” He hazarded a glance back at his pack, but they were still stuck in their own surprise. Turning back to Derek, he cleared his throat, “So, we’ll only be staying a day or two. We…we’ll be gone by, uh, Wednesday at the latest.”

Derek nodded, schooling his features back into his customary scowl. “Fine. Just make sure you don’t cause any trouble while you’re here. We don’t need you drawing attention to yourself or us.”

“Right, absolutely.”

“Good.” There was a pause. “Then… we’re going to go now.”

The alpha nodded enthusiastically, while his pack smiled amicably behind him. “Right, sure. Nice… meeting you.”

And with that, Derek led his group of teenagers out or the warehouse, walking quickly to escape the awkward tension that had filled the room.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, the entire pack exploded with exclamations. 

“Stiles what the Hell man, how did you even do that?” Jackson began.

“Seriously, if you did stuff like that more often I may have actually developed an attraction to you.” Lydia continues.

“I mean you took him _down_ -“

“It looked effortless-“

“Two seconds, if that!”

“And did you see his face? An alpha brought to his knees by a human-“

“And he’ll be feeling that for awhile, even with super-healing!”

“Enough!” Derek cut off the chatter leaping between the teenagers as he finally turned to Stiles. “How _did_ you do that?”

The teen in question shrugged, “Kinda just reacted on instinct.” After receiving nothing but blank stares, Stiles looked at them all like they were crazy. “Seriously? My dad’s the _Sheriff_ , I’m pretty sure I learned how to shoot a gun before I could walk.” He looked mildly offended, “Did you honestly think I didn’t even know self-defense?”

The rest of the pack at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. “Um,” Allison started awkwardly, “I guess we never thought of it?”

Sighing, Stiles continued walking back towards their cars, the others falling beside him. “Yeah, I noticed. I get that I’m human and not some crazy hunter or anything, but I’m not totally weak. I can in fact take care of myself.”

“We know.” Scott tried to amend, “It’s just, it’s not often that we get to witness it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but the matter was dropped as they all got into their respective cars, Scott and Allison riding with Stiles while Derek gave Jackson and Lydia a ride in his Camaro. 

By the time he gets home, Stiles is actually in a pretty good mood. They managed one of their first inter-pack meetings with no bloodshed, and it didn’t look like they would be facing down any major trouble anytime soon. So when he walks into his room, Stiles is smiling, an expression which is quickly replaced by terror when he turns on the lights to find Derek sitting at his desk.

“JESUS, Mary, and whatever other Biblical figures you can think of can you not work doors? Or knock, or Hell even call to warn me! Or text! If it bothers you that much you can even just yell really loud so I at least now I’m not alone I mean seriously I think I just lost a year of my life.”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “You done?”

“…Yeah I’m good now.”

“Good.” The werewolf stands and walk casually over to Stiles. For a moment they just look at each other. Just when Stiles starts to fidget and opens his mouth to say something, Derek grabs the human and shoves him against the wall. 

Stiles let out a gasp, “Alright, alright, jeez whatever I did I’m sorry and I’ll never do it again and when I inevitably do it again anyway I promise I’ll be sorry then too!”

Derek growled, but released him. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Wha… Then what the heck was that about?” 

“No, I mean just now, you didn’t _do_ anything.”

Now Stiles looked really confused. “What?”

Sighing in frustration, Derek put his hands in his pockets. “You said you reacted on instinct when that alpha attacked you today, right?” Stiles nodded. “But I’ve done that to you practically since we met and you’ve never reacted like that.”

“Ah, hm, yes, well…” Stiles shifted his eyes from side to side, avoiding looking at Derek directly. 

Derek narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Stiles…”

“Do you want the good answer or the real answer?”

Derek blinked in surprise. “What’s the good answer?”

“You were so intimidating I completely froze under your terrifying stature.”

His heartbeat betrayed the lie. “What’s the real answer?”

There was a moment of hesitation before Stiles shrugged. “I know you’re not actually going to hurt me.”

The werewolf felt his jaw drop. “Excuse me?” he asks, stunned, “I threaten you all the time-“

“And never go through with it.”

“-I’m an alpha _werewolf_ -“

“Who spends most of his time protecting me.”

“-you accused me yourself of murder!”

“Yeah, and then I got in the police car to talk to you and spent half the year proving you innocent! Derek if I actually thought you were dangerous to me, I would avoid you. I do have some sense of self-preservation.”

Derek stares at him, eyes wide with what might be awe. Slowly, he sits down on the edge of Stiles’ bed. His expression changes to one of confusion. “How did you know?” At Stiles questioning glance, he elaborated, “Before we really started spending time together, when we first met and everyone thought I was a murderer, how did you know I wouldn’t hurt you?”

Stiles cocked his head as he thought about it, walking around to sit beside Derek. “I don’t know. You just… I never felt like I was in danger around you.”

“So…” Derek shoots a glance at him out of the corner of his eye, “you’re not scared of me?”

The teenager snorted. “Of course not. If anything…” he hesitates, his face flushing just slightly. “If anything I feel safer around you.”

At that, Derek snaps his head around to stare at the boy next to him, though now Stiles has turned away. He takes a second to take in Stiles’ heartbeat and scent before deciding to trust his instinct. He grabs the younger boys face, turns him towards him and kisses him full on the lips. Stiles lets out a startled squeak, freezing in Derek’s arms. For a moment the alpha thinks he has made a huge mistake. But just as he is preparing to pull away and slink into the night with his tail between his legs, Stiles relaxes in his grip and starts kissing back.

When they finally pull apart to breathe, Stiles pants into his mouth, “So, why didn’t this happen sooner?”

“I thought you were scared of me.”

The only response he receives is another kiss, faster and deeper and hotter and Derek wonders how else Stiles has been holding back. When Stiles pushes him back onto the bed, he figures he wont mind finding out.


End file.
